Ersatzteile
The Ersatzteile is easy to find if you know what you're looking for. The huge spire reaching toward the sky from the center of Honolulu is the only place on the island chain where cybernetics are ordered, built, and surgically implanted. Electronic billboards with cryptic advertising will lead you in the right direction, but rumors and word-of-mouth are more likely to get you there. A plaza at the base of the tower serves as its lobby, where prospective customers can video chat with the owner, known to the general populace as Ersatz. No one knows if there's a way to sneak in; those who've tried haven't lived to tell about it. When obtaining cybernetics, there is no set pricing system. Available technology is divided into tiers according to construction intricacy, who can use them, and the benefits they provide. Prices are negotiable since Ersatz has little use for actual money, preferring to barter for food and supplies. You can lower the price by providing the supplies he'll need in advance. You're also welcome to haggle, but if you try for an insultingly low price you run the risk of him denying you aid altogether. The Ersatzteile building houses MOURIC's data center in its basement, and Ersatz is responsible for its current upkeep—but none of that is common knowledge. __TOC__ First Tier First tier cybernetics are best described as enhanced trinkets. They can be put on and taken off, and can used by anyone. No neural networking is required. These pieces can be self-sustaining (wind-up generators, solar panels) or may require batteries or gasoline. Procuring the proper fuel is the buyer's responsibility, though Ersatz will provide a starter supply. Cybernetics at this level can also be tailored as implants and made to run off the person's energy. There is a large catalog of pieces to choose from, or you can order something custom. The latter will obviously be much more expensive! Some of the more popular pieces include: * Binoculars with advanced tracking and visibility settings (night and heat vision, etc.) * Small spheres that generate a force field when activated * Scanners that determine whether an individual has an ability * Enhanced weaponry and upgrades to existing weaponry * Tracking devices that function by comm numbers * Portable generators that use wind or solar power to produce electricity * Personal filtration units that render any water source consumable Second Tier These are implants and cannot be removed or traded without Ersatz's aid. Basic neural networking is required for them to function; they will borrow from the person's energy. However, because these additions are foreign to the human body, adverse reactions are possible, and intense or prolonged use will likely result in exhaustion. The most popular cybernetics at this level are chips implanted directly into the brain that bestow the buyer with an ability from a select list, both physical and mental. Mental abilities are somewhat easier to replicate as they originate from the brain itself, whereas physical manifestations are trickier to duplicate. *Physical abilities include but are not limited to: elementals (pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis) and superhuman enhancements (strength, senses). *Mental abilities include but are not limited to: telepathy, telekinesis, technopathy, perspicuity, illusion, persuasion, and domination. The buyer may request any ability they like, though Ersatz may deny them—or, if it's an ability he hasn't yet developed a chip for, there may be a longer wait. Abilities that Ersatz can't or won't allow include: anything that would require a change in the body's fundamental makeup (invulnerability, elasticity, shapeshifting), regenerative healing, and abilities he considers too dangerous. Third Tier This tier is reserved for technopaths or those with technologically inclined abilities. Depending on the function or the buyer's preference, they can be removable or implanted. Removable pieces are far more sophisticated and often smaller and sleeker than their first- or second-tier counterparts. They can be powered by technopathic energy alone, though they will not function if the technopath suffers a null. Fourth Tier It is extremely difficult to get something of this tier from Ersatz. These enhancements will only be granted if it can be proven that the piece is nearly essential for everyday survival. Replacement limbs, repairing senses, and compensating for disabilities that would otherwise put the person at a drastic disadvantage all classify as fourth tier. Ersatz will usually construct such enhancements without asking for any kind of payment, or at an extremely reduced price. Fifth Tier Good luck. This tier is never offered. Some people claim it doesn't exist; others say you can only find out if you are a close personal friend of Ersatz himself. OOC Notes on Cybernetics *You're welcome to claim characters that already have cybernetics! However, they need to have been on the island for over a year, and they need to have gone through the proper channels. *For the sake of keeping character powers on a relatively equal playing field, Ersatz is likely to deny anything beyond Second Tier (with the exception of Fourth Tier) to anyone with 2 or more abilities. He may even deny them to a person with a particularly strong ability and isn't likely to give more than two implants to a non-gifted human. Decisions will ultimately be made on a case-by-case basis. *In order to avoid people running wild with these kinds of things, we ask that no other characters build or distribute anything beyond the types of things outlined as First Tier. *Please refer to this post if your character is ready and looking to procure some cybernetics! Category:Locations Category:Technology